IN REALITY
by Death's Soulmate
Summary: OCs Max, Matthew, Rebecca and Peter move to Jenny's town to start a new life. But what they've run away from hasn't stopped hunting them. Can Jenny help these OCs? And who else will suffer because of the OCs presence? Discontinued as of July 3, 2007.
1. Chapter1: They Meet

IN REALITY  
  
Disclaimer done by Vivi (Dark Mage): Vampire Lope doesn't own MLAATR.Now leave her alone before I put a curse on you MYSELF! *growls at accusers who huddle in a corner in great fear. *  
  
Vampire Lope: Okay [says it slowly]. Thank you Vivi (rather call him that than Dark Mage) for such a umm threatening disclaimer. Please note that this is the only chapter that I'll have a disclaimer, if you don't like that you can....  
  
Lope: It's Spring and I'm out today. Please be grateful that I interrupted her words. Sorry about the lack of stories. Despite my powers writers block as been prevailing the writer and Vampire Lope had unfortunately gotten the shortest, well actually she got no end of any stick *snarls at Sheena and reggae shiko-tama, who step away from Lope* at all. Please enjoy this fic. It's short but will become longer and very horrific.  
  
WARNING: This fic will soon contain RAPE, INCEST, YURI, TORTURE, DECEIT, SELLING OF PEOPLE TO WHORE HOUSES and a lot of other horrid stuff that will beat nearly every angst story out there. Rated R for all of these horrid things! First chapter can be read by everyone though! Enjoy! Man am I morbid.  
  
Chapter1: They Meet.  
  
"Jenny LOOK OUT!" Tuck cried from the sidewalk when Venux (the villain) grabbed an empty school bus and threw it at Jenny.  
  
Jenny easily evaded the oncoming bus. But it was now going towards someone in a brown overcoat and hat.  
  
"Look out MISTER!" Tuck cried and Jenny turned around to see the bus nearing the mysterious person. But she also saw a red headed teenager who kind of looked like Brad, sticking his head out from behind the mysterious stranger's waist.  
  
Jenny moved at super speed to save the unmoving pair. But before she reached the bus, it stopped right in front of the mysterious cloaked stranger.  
  
"Okay," Jenny said feeling rather confused as she watched the now unmoving bus.  
  
"X J9," Jenny heard her mutter stutter, "the b-bu-bu...," she stuttered.  
  
"Mom!" Jenny cried excitedly as she flew over to her, "the bus stopped by itself!" she chattered pointing at the still unmoving bus, "did you invent some kind of special magnet or some motion stopping machine Mom?" she asked excitedly oblivious to the shocked look on her creator\ mother's face as she pointed at the cloaked stranger.  
  
"No XJ9, I did not," Jenny's mother said her still stuttering slightly and looking very scared, "and that bus didn't stop by itself," she added as she continued to point.  
  
"Then what sto.....," Jenny started as she turned in the direction her mother was pointing in then she stopped. The cloaked person had stopped the bus with a gloved PINKY! What the hell was going on? Jenny was so shocked that she didn't notice that the red headed boy behind the cloaked person was writing notes vigorously into a note pad.  
  
Jenny soon recovered enough to go over there and investigate. But when she saw the face of the cloaked figure she stepped back in shock and stuttered.  
  
"Y-Yo-You're a-a-a ...," Jenny stuttered pointing at the cloaked person who's green eyes grew small in anger at Jenny's pointing (remember pointing at people is bad manners).  
  
"Can I punch her?" a female voice asked suddenly glaring at Jenny from under her brown hat.  
  
The boy who was taking notes stopped and looked up at the cloaked female slightly puzzled. Then he saw Jenny pointing at her and face darkened. He stood up to his full height of 6'1 and brushed off his dark blue denim jeans pants and stuck the note pad into his pants pocket.  
  
"Be my guest," the boy responded coldly as he gave Jenny a really dirty look and started to walk away.  
  
"W-What?" Jenny asked in surprise and bewilderment as she lowered her hand.  
  
But before she could say anything else, the cloaked females left gloved hand shot out suddenly and a punching contact with her face. She also got the person's knee in to her chest and the angry female also ripped off a piece of her shoulder. All the while still holding up the bus with a PINKY!  
  
Jenny flew across the road and crashed through three sky scrappers and more than ten other buildings before landing the deserted part of some local park.  
  
Meanwhile back at where Jenny saw the mysterious female. The cloaked woman walks after the boy but then disappears suddenly.  
  
She reappears in seconds in front of Jenny who is still on the ground and deep into the dirt. The cloaked figure leans down to the barely conscious Jenny and whispers.  
  
"My name is Rebecca," Rebecca spat angrily but softly at Jenny, "remember that instead of pointing next time and I may decide not to kick you fat metal ass," she hissed as she stood up with a look of supreme authority on her face.  
  
She disappeared again just as Jenny's sight started to slowly come back.  
  
"Rebbeca?" Jenny whispered but the mysterious girl was long gone.  
  
She suddenly reappeared behind the boy who had not even taken ten steps away from the scene.  
  
Jenny's mother's eyes grew even wider. The mysterious person had disappeared a moment ago she was certain. But how could it be if she had reappeared barely 1 second later?  
  
"How long did it take?" the red head boy asked Rebecca without turning around.  
  
"Milliseconds," Rebecca responded simply as the two of them continued to walk away.  
  
End of Chapter1 


	2. Chapter2: Introductions

IN REALITY

Death's Soulmate: Vampire Lope is more. Read and Review.

Chapter2: Introductions

"You are now fully repaired XJ9," Dr. Wakeman said as she finished repairing all the major damages, dents and scratches that Jenny got from being beaten up by Rebecca, "it took me three days, but you are finally fully repaired," she said, her voice starting to reveal exhaustion and she sat on the floor panting heavily.

"Mom, are you okay!" Jenny cried as she rushed to her mother's side.

"Yes XJ9," Dr. Wakeman reassured her but was still panting, "I'll be okay after a full nights rest," she said as she headed towards her latest project that was still incomplete.

"Oh no you don't!" Jenny cried as she grabbed her mother and set her down on a nearby desk, "you are going to spend the day in bed," she ordered, "you will be doing no research or strenuous work this afternoon," she stated as Dr. Wakeman got angrier and angrier with disbelief.

"Are YOU XJ9 telling ME your creator and MOTHER MAY I REMIND YOU!" Dr. Wakeman cried in furious disbelief, "What to do in MY HOUSE with MY PERSON!" she cried as she glared at a surprised yet unimpressed Jenny.

"You need rest," Jenny proclaimed, "I don't even need to do calculations, I can tell just by the way you look that you're about to faint from exhaustion," she stated, "and if you don't believe me I'll do an analysis," she said to her mother who now looked on the verge of killing her.

"XJ9!" Dr. Wakeman shrieked so loudly that Jenny fell down on her rump, "DO YOU REALIZE HOW CLOSE YOU WERE TO PERMANENTLY SHUTTING DOWN!" she shrieked, "IF I HAD THAT ATTITUDE WHILE I; and may I add that I had to get help," she ranted as she pointed at a shocked Jenny, "YOU WOULDN'T BE OPERATIONAL RIGHT NOW!" she cried angrily as she glared at Jenny through her eye glasses.

"You mean," Jenny said slowly as realization hit her, "that I was nearly, permanently deactivated?" she asked slowly and her voice was now emotionless from her realization.

"Jenny," Dr. Wakeman said softly as she tried to calm a shocked Jenny, "after you were beaten by that other robot you were in serious disrepair," she explained, "I was very lucky to be found by someone who could actually help," she continued, "he gave me most of the necessary parts that I need to support other parts of your system while I repaired you," she said as Jenny seemed to become less shocked but now looked rather scared, "Jenny dear, you were in such disrepair when Brad and I found you barely functioning in the park that to remove any major parts to repair you would spell disaster," she said with a sigh.

"I didn't have any advanced equipment that could support your complicated system while I repaired you," Dr. Wakeman continued, "you see XJ9, you were in such bad disrepair that to remove any of your damaged major parts for repair would have spelt imminent disaster," she explained, "but thanks to Matthew you'll be alright," she almost whispered.

"Who's Matthew?" Jenny asked curiously, "is he a friend that I haven't met yet?" she asked excitedly.

"Uhhh," Dr. Wakeman said, "not exactly," she said slowly, "I don't think friendship would be the correct description of the type of circumstances under which I now know him," she said carefully, "at least not through the way we know him," she added.

"I don't know him," Jenny stated as she was now slightly confused, "I don't know any Matthew who could repair a toaster, much less help you to repair me," she said frankly.

"He was the boy who was with that female robot umm Rebecca who attacked you and damaged you so badly," Dr. Wakeman confessed.

"You had HIM help you!" Jenny cried incredulously, "he allowed that crazy robot to nearly destroy me!" she cried angrily, "WAIT!" she cried suddenly, "she's a robot?" she asked more softly.

"What else could she be?" Dr. Wakeman asked in confusion.

"She's part android," a voice said nonchalantly.

"Brad?" Jenny asked softly and turned to see Brad at the Lab's entrance.

"Hey Jenny," Brad said with a smile, "I see that you're fully repaired," he said formally as he rocked back and forth on heels, "anyway that robot girl can change forms between android and her natural robotic lo..." he said but stopped suddenly when his eyes filled with tears, "I'm so glad that you're okay Jenny!" he cried suddenly and ran to hug her, "I thought that you might've died!" he cried in between sobs as he held unto Jenny's waist.

Jenny stood still for a moment and blinked. Then she looked down at a sobbing Brad then at Dr. Wakeman who simply smiled and waved, but tears streaming down her face betrayed her true emotions. Jenny then looked down at Brad who was still sobbing hard but now he rested one cheek against her cold metallic cheek as tears streamed down his face. Jenny looked forward and suddenly her lips started to quiver.

"I'm glad that I'm okay too Brad!" Jenny cried as she grabbed Brad from her waist and clutched him against her chest, "I never realized 'til now how close I was to shutting down," she croaked, "I'm so glad that I didn't have to leave you guys forever," she said softly as she hugged Brad tenderly and closed her eyes.

"Don't you think that you guys are getting a bit too close for comfort?" XJ5 asked suddenly as she entered the lab accompanied by XJ8, X6, and XJ4.

Jenny and Brad both looked at the new entrants, but them they looked at each other. Blushing heavily Jenny pushed Brad away. Unfortunately her super strength sent him flying to the other side of the room.

"Oh goodness Brad I'm so sorry!" Jenny cried when she realized what she had done.

"He will be okay," XJ8 the biggest of the XJ's said in a deep automatic voice after lifting him up and flipping him over in different directions proved to her that he had no permanent damage.

"Not when he's that dirty!" XJ4 the neat freak cried and rushed forward to clean him off, "filthy, filthy, filthy," she muttered as she dusted and spruced up Brad who's protest were blocked by his heavy coughing.

"Leave him alone XJ4!" Jenny cried in annoyance, "he wont die from a few dust particles!" she told her sister, "so you can calm down."

"Just because she has a man she thinks that she can patronize the rest of us," XJ6 the most superficial of them all said scornfully.

"That's not true XJ6!" XJ5 cried angrily as she rounded on her robotic sister, "just because she's not interested in running down any male thing that she sees," she continued but first gave XJ6 an accusing glare, "doesn't mean that you can tell lies and patronize her," she stated boldly.

"Plenty said for someone who'll never get a man," XJ6 threw tartly.

"Well the TRUTH comes out after all!" XJ5 cried suddenly, "you think you're so beautiful with your chest plate and dainty legs?" she asked scornfully, "you aint even pretty," she said and then moved over to sit beside Dr. Wakeman on the desk.

"I'm a lot prettier than you!" XJ6 cried in fury.

"FYI men look for mental capabilities as well as physical facets in their women bombshell horror," XJ5 spat, "so called pretty girls like you only get under the covers not get a wedding band on your finger!"

"XJ5!" Dr. Wakeman cried in disbelief, "apologize to XJ6 at once!" she commanded.

"No way!" XJ5 retorted in refusal.

"I don't think that she should apologize," XJ4 spoke up suddenly as she cleaned down the lab with her feather duster, "XJ6 is rude and superficial," she stated, "why just yesterday she told me that I was a compulsive cleaner and that my bow made me look immature," she revealed.

"That's no lie," XJ6 muttered.

XJ4 stopped cleaning suddenly and moved to where XJ6 was. Everyone watched curiously because despite the sweet look on XJ4's face, they knew something was about to go down.

"You know XJ6 my darling sister," XJ4 said in a sugary tone, "you definitely have no mental capabilities," she said sweetly as everyone else gasped (except XJ6), "and cleaning happens to come from having and being able to process mental capabilities," she said, "and about me being immature," she continued, "guys usually like having a girl that they can teach things to," she told XJ6, "you might be just a bit TOO mature," she added then returned to cleaning.

There was dead silence. Everyone except XJ4 was stiff in shock.

"About time someone besides XJ5 give you back SOME misery," XJ7 said out of the blue breaking the silence.

"Depression taking a holiday?" XJ6 asked sarcastically as she now started to grin.

"Not when you're a bitch throughout the year," XJ7 threw back and everyone was now in TOTAL shock and disbelief.

"Maybe we should come back later," a voice suggested suddenly.

The others turned to the door to see a red headed teenager with intense green eyes.

"You!" Jenny cried angrily, "you let that girl almost kill me!"

"Watch who you call that girl," another male voice said seriously and Jenny looked down to see a boy who barely one foot taller than Tuck, "she's my partner after all," he added.

"Partner?" Brad asked in confusion.

"Higher than just some girlfriend," the boy explained, "I'm Peter by the way," he said without any warmth.

"You seem quite mature for your age," Dr. Wakeman pointed out looking at him suspiciously, "how old are you?"

"Older than I look Doctor," Peter said seriously, "I'm even older than you," he said and the room became silent.

"I'd like you to meet Peter," the redheaded said, "he's the Greek revival project that I told you about," he said looking at Dr. Wakeman.

"That's top secret Matthew," Peter chastised.

"Oh my," Dr. Wakeman said softly, "he really does look like anyone you'd see around the place," she said in admiration, "and they said he's less than fifty percent machine right?" she asked and Peter glared at Matthew.

"Tell everyone why don't you?" Peter muttered angrily, "I'm guessing he told you that it's **supposed **to be top secret," he said.

"Yes," Dr. Wakeman said excitedly, "can I ask you a question?" she asked now sounding nervous and sheepish.

"Shoot," Peter said with a shrug.

"What's it like being here now?" Dr. Wakeman asked.

"Different," Peter responded simply, "strange sometimes and eerily enjoyable," he continued, "there are freedoms here today that weren't around in my time," he said, "some I agree with, some I don't," he said frankly, "food is more available and a lot more of it," he stated, "women aren't under a man's thumb as in my time but still haven't totally pulled down the male hierarchy," he said honestly, "some architecture is strange, some grand, some bland, some unique, some usual and others plain weird," he told her, "literature is less valued in some ways compared to my time and valued more in other ways than in my time," he said as he rocked on his heals, "medical care is much better," he admitted, "life is easier now in some ways and harder in others," he said, "I just like to believe that my revival from ice has a purpose," he confessed, "an important purpose," he added and started to look down at his feet as he sighed.

"He just gets lonely sometimes," Matthew explained quickly, "with everyone he knows being long dead and all."

"Wouldn't know what to do without you, Max and of course my Rebecca," Peter said with a smile, "probably become a mirror of a normal person and fade away in a science lab," he said softly.

"You're an experiment?" Jenny asked, "but you're human."

"Part," Matthew corrected, "and he'd be locked up in that company's lab forever if he didn't agree to remain their property despite being in Max's custody."

"Who's Max?" Jenny asked.

"My older brother," Matthew said quickly, "anyway I just came by to tell Dr. Wakeman hi and see if XJ9 here was fully repaired."

"I'm fine," Jenny said curtly, "no thanks to your robodroid (mixture of robot and android- I made it up)!"

"I'm glad that you know about property," Rebecca said sultrily from behind Jenny, "I do belong to Matthew," she said, "he's my guardian," she told Jenny.

"What are you doing here!" Jenny demanded angrily, "and how did you get in?"

"I can move around this knick knack town undetected," Rebecca said dismissively, "I've been here before Matthew even arrived."

"I see that you're wearing you're usual apparel," Jenny said coldly, "do you ever change?"

"I have a big wardrobe little teenager," Rebecca responded and she said teenager as if it were a disgusting word, "ask Peter," she said and pointed at him.

"I've seen her with it and without," Peter said simply with a shrug, "more interesting without," he said and gave Rebecca a wink and she laughed softly.

Everyone else except Matthew looked at them in surprise.

"You two..." Brad started.

"It's called sex darling," Rebecca said blintly, "something I'm certain you learned about in your sex ed. Class," she said and Matthew chortled at the underlying meaning of her sentence.

"And you learned it beyond Sex Ed.?" Jenny demanded angrily as Brad glared at them blushing heavily.

"That is honestly none of your business," Matthew said frankly.

"Well I think virginity is something precious," Dr. Wakeman stated, "it's not something to take lightly."

"Never said it was," Rebecca responded, "we're just troubling Brad a bit," she said with a shrug.

"I'm not your friend," Brad blurted out angrily.

"Never said you were meat bag," Peter responded coldly, "and all the more reason to trouble you."

"Who are **you **guys?" Tuck asked incredulously as he entered the lab.

"Introductions," Matthew mumbled, "everyone hates redoing them."

Done

Death's Soulmate: The Tragedy and Horror will be unleashed later. Review.


	3. Chapter3: Weird Stuff

IN REALITY

Death's Soulmate: I've changed it to TragedyAngst instead of Horror. Enjoy.

Chapter3: Weird Stuff

Matthew got up the following morning and sat up in his bed. He hated having to attend a new school and worse yet he was advanced enough to go to an Ivy League University with his knowledge of academics alone. But his brother told him that they had to keep a low profile.

Low profile my ass! He's practically living it up here and he wants me to keep a low profile. (Matthew's thoughts).

He went to the bathroom, showered quickly, and then dressed for school. He came downstairs to see Peter eating cereal at the foot of the stairs and Rebecca sitting on the living room sofa reading a magazine.

"Morning," Matthew said simply and the others responded in kind, "Max still here?" he asked as Rebecca simply extended her arm to give him a nutrition bar, "thanks," he added and sat beside Peter.

"Yes," Max said simply as he entered the living room from the kitchen, "Morning," he said.

"Hi," everyone else responded.

"What job have you got?" Matthew asked, "graduate," he added and his voice didn't hide his resentment.

"Come on Matt!" Max cried in annoyance as he slapped his hand upon his forehead, "I'm seventeen, you just turned fifteen on New Years Day," he pointed out, "it's easier for me to be a graduate and go unnoticed," he reminded him, "not everyone in America exactly enters University at fifteen much less are a High School Graduate," he said and Matt screwed up his face and muttered.

"Do you think I like to see you unhappy?" Max demanded and Matthew looked up at his more muscular older brother who was 6ft tall and one inch shorter than he (Matt) was, "I know you're smarter than me," he told Matt, "you're smarter than Dr. Wakeman, who's probably already smarter than most people in this town!" he declared.

"Dr. Wakeman is one of my top most favourite scientists in the world," Matthew admitted, "she takes scientific risks for the love of science," he said admirably, "not just for the money and glory," he said and gave Rebecca a slight glare as he thought about her creator.

"Miss Gwen Francis isn't so bad," Peter said in Rebecca's creator's defence, "think about the people who rescued me," he reminded Matt who had to agree that those money grubbing cut throats were WAY worse.

"I have to bring him in on Wednesday," Max said resentfully, "they even complain that our regular 'moving around' might affect their experiment," he said bitterly, "I mean he was a number before I gave him a name," he added incredulously.

"And they wont even help me regain my personal memories!" Peter protested, "they say that it might conflict with their 'research'," he said sharply," he said bitterly, "if it weren't for Max I wouldn't even have a name," he added incredulously.

"And they wont even help me regain my personal memories!" Peter protested, "they say that it might conflict with their 'research'," he said sharply, "you guys have tried to help me at least," he said but still sounded miserable, "I remember my era but I can barely remember anything about myself or life," he said, "I can only remember that my mother was poor and I was sold into prostitution," he recalled.

"Not exactly the memories of a life time," Rebecca stated, "I wonder what your real name was," she said with subtle but obvious sarcasm.

"Is," Matthew corrected her, "just because his memories aren't great doesn't mean that he shouldn't want to recall them," he chastised her, "remember, you're a robot and you still want freedom like a human being," he pointed out and Rebecca pouted.

"Come off it Matt," Max said to him, "any robot that's proved non-violent should be able to have equal freedom like human beings," he declared, "it's not like we live in a sci-fi world," he added but it was obvious Matthew disagreed.

"I just agree that only certain freedoms should be granted to them and that anyone human," Matt said and then looked at Peter, "shouldn't be treated like an experiment," he added

"I don't mind the freedom that I have," Rebecca spoke up, "I just love the freedom that I see humans have," she said humbly, "it's awesome," she said and looked at her feet.

"I'm not saying that you can't like our freedom," Matthew told her, "but you know my whole thing with robots and being careful that what we (humans) create doesn't rise up and take over some day," he reminded her and Rebecca nodded, "you know that I don't hate you," he added.

"Of course I do," Rebecca responded, "you saved me," she said happily, "I'll always be grateful for that," she said honestly.

"Me too," Peter spoke up and moments later everyone was laughing.

"I have to get ready for school," Matthew said and quickly finished his breakfast then hurried upstairs for his backpack.

"Are you driving him to school?" Rebecca asked curiously, "he is one week into his second semester," she pointed out.

"You know that he's still furious about me making him take the bus," Max reminded her, "he'd rather take the school bus to the park than have ME drive him ANYWHERE right now," he pointed out.

"Bye Every one," Matthew said simply as he came back down the stairs, "time for me to catch hell on wheels," he said miserably.

"Oh come on!" Max exploded, "if you actually hung around someone and told them about yourself then you wouldn't have to be so childish and bitter!" he shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Matthew retorted, "and what should I tell them!" he demanded, "a bunch of lies that I've already concocted!" he snapped, "or should I tell them the truth!" he shouted, "about what I really am?"

Max watched his angry brother in silence. He hadn't thought about his brother's social life in school very thoroughly. He didn't mind being around large crowds, making up stories about his life and having girls hang off him like Christmas Ornaments off a heavily laden Christmas Tree. But Matthew was different, he didn't like telling stories about a life that wasn't really his; which he considered lies and that was true, didn't want people to really know their past (just) like Max, didn't want too many girls getting too close to him, was rather careful around guys; especially those who were bigger than him and a bit too forward for his taste, and feared that too many friends would cause someone to find out things that he wanted to keep hidden from the world forever. Max sighed. He had honestly forgotten that Matthew took certain things harder than he did. Not being able to tell people about his true self as well as pretending to be an average fifteen year old being not even the tip of the iceberg.

"How about you stay home today?" Max asked and Matthew looked at him in surprise, "you can rest and hang around with Peter and Rebecca," he suggested.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Max went to open it. Standing there was Jenny.

"Hello," Max said formally and slowly.

"I need to speak to Matthew," Jenny said automatically, "is he still here?" she asked.

"Umm, yeah," Max said and let her in, "Matt, Jenny wants to talk t you."

"Hello," Matt said coldly when he saw Jenny.

"I need to ask you something," Jenny said.

"Ask," Rebecca spoke up suddenly and Jenny finally noticed her.

"Hi," Jenny said softly.

"I'll tell you bye when you get out," Rebecca snapped and turned her back on Jenny.

"Morning," Peter said nicely.

"Morning," Jenny said happily finally hearing a nice voice.

"What's the problem?" Matthew asked formally.

"Your school is having a gun check," Jenny said suddenly, "but they're frisking the students so badly I was called in to intervene," she told him, "they wont put it over the air waves but…" she continued but stopped, "it's best that students who haven't arrived yet stay away," she revealed, "at least for today," she added.

"Wow," Peter said suddenly, "and Max was about to let Matt stay home already," he said and got immediate glares.

"Why?" Jenny asked puzzled.

"Private," Matt and Rebecca said in unison.

"Family Business," Max added but laughed uncomfortably.

"Thank you for telling us," Peter said to Jenny, "about the frisking and gun check at Matt's school," he added, "I'll never understand this time," he muttered and walked off to the kitchen to put down his bowl and spoon.

"Rebecca," Jenny spoke up and Rebecca looked at her warningly from the corner of her eye.

"I'm going to be busy at the school for a couple of hours," Jenny said carefully, "do you have any big time powers?" she asked nervously.

"I kicked your butt didn't I?" Rebecca asked frankly.

"Could you take over my 'Save the World Duties'?" Jenny asked suddenly and Rebecca jumped to her feet ready to beat Jenny up again, "just for today," she said stepping back fearfully, "I really need some help," she whispered, "the students and school knows me," she continued, "I wouldn't be around helping them out so seriously if they didn't," she added.

"Rebecca?" Matt asked okay with whatever decision she made.

"Okay," Rebecca said, "but I'll have to take my robotic form," she said and did so immediately.

Jenny gasped. Rebecca was now a robot but looked very different from her (Jenny) own design. Rebecca was more round and made Jenny look like a paper doll compared to Rebecca's likeness of the human form. Rebecca's face was oval, she had a small cute nose, her lips were round and full, she had eyelids and eye lashes, she had perfectly aligned and shaped knees, she had finger nails on fingers that looked so human except for their grey colour, but Jenny couldn't see her feet because she had on a pair of red shoes that looked like they were permanently attached to her feet. But what caught Jenny off guard most of all was Rebecca's hair. It didn't look metal. It looked real. A small gust of wind blew by and the hairs from Rebecca's ponytail got ruffled slightly.

"The hair's not real," Rebecca told Jenny, "do you have the option of showing your bosom?" she asked and Jenny looked shocked, "I didn't think so," she said, "I don't feel like showing mine," she said looking at her currently flat chest, "I like your out fit," she said suddenly, "I'll show you one of my favourites," she stated and suddenly her clothing of a simple red dress started to change.

Jenny watched Rebecca's outfit transform into a sleeveless turtleneck and red pants with cut leggings at the end along with red skating shoes.

"Oh sorry," Rebecca said and blushed, "I usually skate in this outfit," she explained and the shoes changed into a low-heeled red casual shoes.

"You look great," Jenny responded, "who is your creator?" she asked happily.

The room fell in dead silence.

"I'd rather not talk about her," Rebecca spoke up coldly, "you did say you had a school to deal with," she added.

"Oh yeah!" Jenny cried, "you will …?" she asked uncomfortably.

"Not going back on my word on an accidental slip of the tongue," Rebecca said dismissively, "but let's hope this is the last," she added darkly.

"I'm going upstairs," Matthew said suddenly, "bye Jenny," he said nicely and went upstairs.

"Let's go," Rebecca said to Jenny who nodded after waving to Matthew, "Bye Matt, Max and Peter," she said happily.

"Bye Rebecca," Max said and waved.

"Goodbye!" Peter cried waving his hands madly and Rebecca blowed him a kiss.

"Bye Jenny," they added in unison.

"Bye," Jenny said and both she and Rebecca left.

"I'm going upstairs," Max said and Peter followed.

When they entered Matthew's room, Peter went to the night table in the corner and started to play Pyramid with a pack of cards.

Max walked right up to Matt's bed and sat beside Matt who was lying down and breathing very hard.

"The memories," Matthew whispered and Max looked closer to see Matthew's eyes closed tight, "too much," he whispered through ragged breath, "too much," he repeated.

Max hugged his younger brother to himself tenderly. He ran one hand through his hair and the other slipped under his (Matt's) shirt and marina and started to gently rub his abs.

"You haven't been eating," Max observed.

"Tired," Matthew responded.

"Max buried his head in his brother's hair.

"You smell a bit different," Max observed, "mostly the same but also different."

"New house," Matthew whispered tiredly.

"Maybe," Max said and lightly kissed Matthew on the lips, "maybe."

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Adding to (the) warning in chapter one. There'll also be yaoi in this story. Please Review.


	4. Chapter4: In a Day

IN REALITY

Chapter4: In a Day.

(Same day at noon)

Rebecca punched another bad guy in the face.

Jenny's job isn't so hard. (Rebecca's thoughts)

(Rebecca's POV)

After beating up all the bank robbers and handing them over to the police, I went to check on the customers and bank employees. But I noticed most were glaring at me.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Who are you?" a male bank clerk asked suspiciously.

"I'm filling in for Jenny," I responded slowly, "is there a problem?"

"What's your name?" a boy asked me curtly.

"Call me Red," I spat rudely, "what's yours?" I demanded, "plastic surgery required?"

"It's Sheldon," Sheldon responded, "and you're not nice," he said, "Jenny's much nicer," he said lovingly, "unlike you!" he declared.

"Well your not Ghandi either!" I threw back, "I save your asses and you all act like ass wholes!" I cried, "forget you," I said, "jerk!" I shouted and stormed out the bank feeling pissed but also heart broken that people could be so mean and ungrateful after everything I had done.

* * *

(Normal POV)

(Meanwhile at Matt and Max's Mansion Residence)

"I feel so hot," Matthew muttered as Max sat at the edge of the tub and rubbed the cold wash cloth along Matthew's reddened and hot face, "why do I feel so hot?" he moaned.

"It's the stress," Max responded, "your mind's focusing so much on the memories that you're becoming ill," he told Matthew, "you need to relax to feel better."

"So hot," Matthew whined.

"You're in a tub full of really COLD water," Peter told him from the bathroom door, "unless you calm down you'll just end up making the water just as hot and feverish as you are," he stated, "just think about something else."

"I can't," Matthew responded, "It doesn't work," he said sadly.

"So we have to wait it out," Peter said simply and started to remove his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Max hissed angrily.

"Getting into the tub with him," Peter told him, "are you okay Matt?" he asked after he was fully naked and slid into the opposite end of the tub.

"Yeah," Matthew whispered, "with you here," he added.

"You don't like being in the tub alone?" Peter asked and Matthew shook his head, "why?"

"Because with company I'm better at reminding myself that no one is hurting me," Matthew responded, "they're not hurting me," he added in a small whisper.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Peter comforted.

"I know," Matthew responded in a small voice.

"But you're only giving them more power by letting nightmares and memories get you down," Max spoke up.

"He's right," Peter agreed, "you can't forget," he continued, "but you must try to move on," he added.

"Will I ever be normal?" Matthew asked drawing his knees up to his chin, "will I ever be a regular boy?"

"No," Peter told him and Max simply shook his head.

"Then I'll never truly recover," Matthew said, "I'll never be whole like I once was," he said tearfully.

"I went through the same thing," Max reminded him, "am I abnormal then?" he asked pointedly.

"Do you still have nightmares?" Matthew asked disregarding Max's question, "do you still awake frightened at night looking around to see if they've come back?"

"Not recently," Max responded.

"Good for you," Matthew muttered.

"If you calm down your fever might break," Peter suggested.

"I feel a bit better now," Matthew whispered, "thanks," he added and closed his eyes.

"Aren't you going to get out of the tub?" Max asked Peter.

"I'm not planning on living in it," Peter snapped as he slowly came out, "what's your deal anyway?" he demanded.

"DEAL?" Max asked sounding slightly alarmed, "I have no deal," he responded but his voice betrayed him.

"Look," Peter said firmly, "I have Rebecca," he told Max, "and I wouldn't make a move on your brother when he's sick," he continued, "in fact," he said, "you know that I wouldn't make a move on him at all," he stated, "my main attraction is towards women," he said and started to pick his clothes, "Bye," he snapped and walked out the bathroom without even starting to get dressed.

Max sighed and relaxed on the side of the tub. But not before using one hand to slap himself in the forehead.

What's wrong with me! I know that Matthew is more gay than bi-sexual and I long told him that I accepted that. If he decided to make out with Peter that would be a great choice! Peter not only lives with us, but he also knows our past and understands why we have to live like this. He'd be MUCH better than an outsider. Plus I made it clear to Matthew already that it was best for him to avoid any gay relationships while we're here. Matt usually listens to me. What do I have to worry about? Or maybe I should ask myself WHY I am worried. (Max's thoughts)

"Water," Matthew whispered and Max grabbed another bottle of spring water faster than lightning and allowed his brother to drink from it as he (Max) stroked his (Matt's) wet red hair.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Junction High School)

Jenny continued to watch the officers closely as they checked students. The officers that came were only experienced in searching and intimidating criminals. Jenny still wondered why such officers were sent. All they had done was search students so rough and badly that most ran screaming and that only resulted in the officers chasing them down and locking them up in police cars.

Thank goodness I came! I know these officers hate me with the looks that they give me from the corners of their eyes. But I DON'T care. They will not mishandle anyone as long as I'M around. (Jenny's thoughts)

"Hey Jenny," an officer said and Jenny looked at him coldly, "I know you hate us," he told her, "but I just found out that we were lied to."

"What?" Jenny asked in surprise, "who lied?"

"We got a call from an Officer Thomas," the officer said, "or at least we thought that it was Officer Thomas," he continued, "we were told that a murderous and suicide committing cult had collaborated at this High School to not only kill students but also blow up a bomb in the nearby Mega Mall by noon today," he stated, "we were the only unit contacted and this SO CALLED officer told us that we couldn't lose time to find all students who were involved and prevent a mass murder," he said, "we were also told to especially look out for any fifteen year old males with red or reddish looking hair," he added.

"So you were tricked?" Jenny asked still unable to absorb it all in.

"Yes," the officer responded, "and most of the other officers are really upset," he said with a sigh, "I'm just glad that nothing serious happened before we found out that it was a false alarm," he added in relief.

"Nothing serious!" Jenny shouted, "Officer Ray," she said to him, "a girl is still unconscious, four boys have been beaten up and are now in the hospital, six girls are sporting facial injuries…." she started to list.

"We're sorry okay!" Officer Ray exploded, "if we knew that this was a false alarm," he ranted, "we wouldn't be here," he said furiously, "so STOP making it look like we're monsters who just wanted to HURT these kids!" he shouted, "we were tricked," he reminded, "so place your blame and CONTEMPT on the fucking JERK who decided to be a real sicko and call in such a wicked devious lie to us," he said to her them stormed off after looking Jenny up and down as if she were garbage.

Jenny stood still in shock. She just hoped deep down that Rebecca was having a better day than her.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: What do you think of this chapter? Tell me in your reviews!


	5. Chapter5: Untitled

IN REALITY

Chapter5: Untitled

(Later at 4pm)

Jenny had completed everything she needed to do at the high school. It was now 4pm and Jenny was trying to find Rebecca. Two hours had passed and she still couldn't find the robodroid.

I KNOW that I've searched around the world twice. Where could she be? Unless… (Jenny's thoughts)

Jenny flew into the air and continued until she was past Earth's Atmosphere and then flew even faster and soon started to search nearby planets and asteroids. After half an hour she noticed something land on a huge asteroid that floated not too far away from Mars. Jenny looked more closely and realized it was Rebecca. But she realized something else. Rebecca was crying.

"Rebecca?" Jenny asked softly as she flew closer to her, "are you okay?" she asked as she landed beside Rebecca.

Rebecca looked up to see Jenny. Rebecca then rose to her feet and wiped away her tears.

"I'm never helping you ever again," Rebecca said suddenly in a cracked voice.

"What happened?" Jenny asked with open worry.

"Humans," Rebecca responded, "my creator was right."

"Right about what?" Jenny asked.

"The whole unappreciative lot of them," Rebecca hissed, "they use machines as workers and want us always under their thumb," she continued, "they claim to want to be kept safe by any means long as it's legal and non-lethal but get all freaked out and mean when their rescuer and salvation is a robot."

"Oh they're not all like that!" Jenny cried, "lots of people care about our…" she tried to continue.

"What, kind?" Rebecca interrupted, "yeah right," she said tearfully.

"Those who live with you care," Jenny pointed out.

"They're different," Rebecca said immediately.

"How?" Jenny asked curiously.

Rebecca suddenly gave her a death glare.

"That's NONE of your business," Rebecca snarled at Jenny.

Jenny floated back slightly in fear. The last place she wanted to be beaten up by Rebecca was in space.

"You can run away if you want," Rebecca said bitterly, "I'm used to it by now."

Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"Let's head back," Rebecca said suddenly, "and Jenny," she said as she readied to fly away, "thanks for finding me," she said with a sad smile and flew away.

Jenny looked in the direction that Rebecca had gone. For a moment she swore that she saw tears in the robodroid's eyes. Tears of happiness. Tears of joy.

Did I just make a new friend. (Jenny's thoughts)

* * *

(5:45 pm at Max and Matt's Mansion Residence) 

Max immediately turned off the tv.

Oh God. We might have to run. (Max's thoughts)

"Hey everybody!" Rebecca cried happily as she came in, "I had a great day," she declared.

"Um, hi," Max said nervously and turned to her, "what's going on?" he asked after noticing the remote in his hand and throwing it away.

Jenny and Brad who had come in with Rebecca were all looking at him weirdly.

Rebecca meanwhile looked worried.

Something's wrong. (Rebecca's thoughts)

Jenny noticed Rebecca's change in behaviour.

Brad was still staring at Max.

Max was feeling uncomfortable under the younger teen's stare.

"Hey Brad," Rebecca said catching his attention, "you want a soda?" she asked.

Brad looked at her strangely.

"And loads of other food," Rebecca added, "go that way and follow the map on the wall for the house," she said pointing to the second right hallway, "follow the map and you can't miss the big kitchen fridge," she told him, "all the food's yours," she added.

Please go away? (Rebecca's thoughts)

"I know when I'm being told to get lost," Brad told Rebecca who immediately deflated, "now where's the food again?" he asked immediately causing Rebecca and Max to fall over.

"It's that way Brad," Jenny pointed out for him feeling completely embarrassed.

"Thanks," Brad said and quickly took off.

"That's kid's really…" Max said as he rose.

"Nice," Rebecca interrupted him.

Jenny noticed but decided not to glare.

"Um, what's on tv?" Jenny asked.

Jenny realized immediately that she had made a mistake.

Max was now white as a sheet.

"Um, Jenny?" Rebecca asked, "could you leave me with Max for a moment?" she asked.

"Uh, sure," Jenny agreed, "I'll be with Brad," she said and walked away.

After waiting a few minutes Rebecca spoke.

"Ma…" Rebecca started.

"We might have to run," Max interrupted her.

"What!" Rebecca cried upset, "I just made friends," she whispered.

"They were tricked at Matt's school," Max told her, "those police officers," he added.

"Tricked into what?" Rebecca asked.

"Believing that the school population hid within it some crazed murdering cult," Max revealed to her, "they were told to especially search for red haired males, at age fifteen," he told Rebecca, "you know that every teenage male kid with red hair would've been grabbed and mauled."

"Matt," Rebecca said immediately.

"Yeah," Max said, "they're sending us a message," he told her, "they're coming," he said seriously.

"They're probably already here," Peter said as he came downstairs, "hey baby," he said in reference to Rebecca who smiled and waved, "we run now and they'll find us," he said, "catch us in worst case scenario," he added.

"But we can't just wait like sitting ducks," Rebecca pointed out.

"We don't," Peter said, "we strike back."

"What!" Max shouted, "are you crazy?" he demanded.

"About keeping us all free," Peter responded, "we get Rebecca to help guard the school a few days a week," he suggested.

"Hey I'm not human help," Rebecca said angrily.

"And we give Jenny the heads up," Peter continued, "insinuate she keep an eye out for the creep who sent the fake message."

"No," Matthew said hoarsely from the top of the stairs.

Everyone else looked up to see the sickly teen standing upstairs in a white bathrobe with reddened eyes and a sickly appearance.

A cough caused him to shake violently.

"Matt!" Max cried and ran upstairs.

"Jenny could be put in serious danger," Matthew pointed out, "leave her out if it."

"Okay," Peter agreed.

"Fine," Rebecca said as Max reached Matthew and directed him back to his bedroom.

"What are we going to do?" Peter asked worriedly the moment the two teens were gone.

Rebecca looked at him confused.

"I was playing brave for them," Peter confessed, "I'm really scared about what happens next," he told her.

"Then I guess we just meet it head on," Rebecca said after a moment of thought, "stand our ground have faith like we always do," she decided to say.

"You're scared too," Peter noticed.

Rebecca hung her head and nodded.

"Scared of what?" Brad asked and Peter and Rebecca looked to see that both Jenny and Brad had returned.

"Um, nothing," Rebecca said nervously.

"That we can share," Peter added, "sorry."

"Oh," Jenny said, "anyway, I have to go stop a gas leak," she told them, "can you take Brad home please, Rebecca?" she asked.

"Um, sure," Rebecca agreed, "just deal with that gas leak," she said and Jenny smiled then quickly left, "let's go," she said to Brad.

"Can I bring home some food for Tuck?" Brad asked, "you just have some cool stuff we can't afford," he admitted.

"Rebecca, just take him and give him anything he wants from the fridge," Max said dismissively, "except…"

"I know what you like Max," Rebecca interrupted, "come on Brad," she said and Brad followed her back to the kitchen.

I just hope she doesn't get too attached. WE might have to find and make a new life soon. (Max's thoughts).

Done

Death's Soulmate: I know I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry. Please read and review.


	6. Chapter6: Others

IN REALITY

Chapter6: Others

(Meanwhile at a hidden location)

"NO!" a thirteen year old teen screamed as a man fourteen years his senior rammed himself violently inside him, "please, please, I'M SORRY!" he pleaded then screamed.

But the older man paid no heed. The harder he rammed into the scraggly teen the more the kid screamed.

"Ohhh…Ahhh…Ohhh…AHHH!" the teen let out varying moans and screams.

It went on until he couldn't scream or cry anymore. Then it continued even after that.

* * *

(7 pm on lonely street)

"Looking to make a buck cowboy?" a lady asked flirtatiously.

A fourteen-year old boy looked at the thin middle-aged woman with bad makeup and short curly blonde hair.

"Sure Ma'am, name's Trey," Trey told her.

The lady shook her head.

"Timothy," the lady decided.

Whatever floats your boat woman. (Trey's thoughts)

"Of course," Trey agreed and the lady giggled as the sickly looking teen with dark circles under his eyes took her hand.

* * *

(10 pm at a Pool Party)

"Here's the money," a blonde seventeen year old said as he anxiously handed money to an adult wearing a black overcoat and hat, "the girls here?" he asked excited.

The man in the overcoat nodded.

After the money was counted a white van slid open and eight girls varying from ages twelve to fifteen were forced out by two burly men.

"Move your asses," one ordered, "stop shaking, yah aint gonna die long as you do as your told."

The girls wearing skimpy outfits shivered in the cold night wind.

They were quickly picked and dragged off to different areas including bedrooms. Some had three guys to just one of them.

* * *

(Meanwhile at a Motel in Sweden)

Lisa Foster brushed her auburn hair as she looked herself over in the mirror. She was nineteen and had been free from traffickers for nearly four years now. She still had nightmares and would never forget when they took her away at only eight-years old.

"Lisa," Mrs. Foster said.

"Coming Mom," Lisa said and hurried downstairs.

"Come on honey we'll be late for the movies," Mrs. Foster complained.

* * *

(Meanwhile at a Skyscraper in New York)

A man took an elevator to the twelfth floor. He straightened his tie as he got closer to that floor.

The moment the elevator opened he stepped out.

The man walked until he came to a door with a huge guard in front of it. After showing the guard his identification he was let inside.

Inside was a huge boardroom that had less than half the chairs at the large desk filled with people in various apparel. From business suits to leather jackets. Everyone male and female had serious faces.

"Mr. Faucet," a brown haired woman in a black suit said sultrily as the man entered, "I hope you have some good news for us," he said.

"I found out that Rebecca and Peter are in the town Tremorton," Mr. Albert Faucet said as he stood by his chair and opened his suitcase, "that means Timothy and Regis Locksmith are nearby," he said his blue eyes filled with anxiety as he passed to Mrs. Eleanor Frimax his files on the situation.

"You know their names will be changed," Mrs. Frimax said seriously as she leafed through the files, "we have to find out their new identities," she said, "and ensure that the people they're currently living with are who we're looking for," she said recalling Townsville.

A man in a leather jacket cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"The trafficking industry in the current year 2071 has been able outlast the attempts by authorities to stop it," Wendy Carmichael said in her usual sweet squeaky voice, "these two boys in particular have been able evade us because the older one has brute strength and the younger one's mentally advanced with enough technical know how to completely change themselves with changes to their genetics," she said, "hair, eyes, they don't matter," she said seriously, "they're smart enough to make changes in their personality but the older one is more into showing off than the younger one," she continued, "I believe because the rapes inflicted on them…"

"Can we not use the word rape," Mrs. Frimax said in a tiredly, "we conduct a business, not a sick thrill hunt," she reprimanded.

"Sorry Ma'am," Wendy apologized, "guess it's just being fourteen," she said in reference to herself.

"Well see that raising you as an assassin from birth wasn't a waste," Mrs. Frimax snapped.

"Of course not Ma'am," Wendy assured her.

"Ahem," the man in the leather suit who cleared his throat earlier said.

"Stone," Mrs. Frimax said calling him by his nickname, "I hope you're actually going to help us this time."

Stone's face went as red as his shirt under his jacket.

"Ahem, yes I'm of use," Stone said, "these kids have a propensity to not let Rebecca out to help people," he said, "but I heard from one of my friends that they saw a red robot not Jenny helping to save the world," he told them.

"Yes I saw that on the news," Mrs. Frimax said bored, "she was helping Jenny who was dealing with the repercussions of our plan which was to capture the younger one Regis," she said her voice how holding a hiss, "that of course was…" she said and stopped, "A FAILURE!" she exploded.

Everyone else in the room suddenly had fear on their faces.

"That town has a Nora Wakeman," Mrs. Frimax said, "if she gets wind of this we're in trouble," she told them, "we can't bribe her and either way her daughter's a robot," she added.

"We could kidnap her," Stone suggested.

"You've been removed from any kidnapping plans or situations since Townsville," Mrs. Frimax cut him off.

Stone looked at his feet embarrassed.

"We have to catch them, that's simple," Mrs. Frimax stated, "actually getting them will be the complicated part," she added.

The table quietly mumbled in agreement.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Thank you for reviewing Mint Pizza Queen. Hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. Thank you for reading and please read and review. Oh and shock shock I don't own the mentioned city of Townsville (from Powerpuff Girls).


	7. Chapter7: Different Situations

IN REALITY

Chapter 7: Different Situations

(Three days later at 2 a.m. at a Hidden Location)

Stephen York lay in a room sobbing. The savage rape had left him almost motionless. No one had let him out of the tiny room since they flung him in there after the rape. No food, no water, no visiting the facilities. The room reeked of sweat and excrements. Eventually he'd die of starvation. If the smell in the tiny windowless room didn't kill him first.

The door suddenly opened. Stephen raised his weak head to see another teen looking down at him.

"You've got to be kidding me," the teen said, "you're supposed to be my partner on this assignment?"

"P…Pardn…Pardner?" Stephen asked.

"Great, someone who butchers the English language by choice," the teen muttered, "my name's Trey," he introduced himself, "I already know your name so no introduction on your part's necessary," he said dismissively.

"H..ow do yah tolerate the sm…?" Stephen tried to ask.

"Nose plugs and I used to defiant…once," Trey said his voice growing dark on the last word.

"You mean…" Stephen started, "you're one o' them!" he cried angrily.

"Yes I now co-operate with the horrible people who sell and rape us…oh wait, I mean you," Trey said, "and all those dumb enough to defy or worse like you, try to escape," he said distastefully.

Stephen growled angrily.

"But you can always stay here and die of embarrassment," Trey said in a baby voice, "I hear that kills faster than pain and horrifying smells," he said reaching for the doorknob.

"Wha… What's da assignment?" Stephen asked defeated.

"Would you betray…" Trey teased.

"Shut up!" Stephen cried tearfully.

Trey laughed, thoroughly amused.

* * *

(9 a.m. at School)

Matthew rushed for his next class. He was already late.

"Hey!" Sheldon cried as Matthew bucked into in.

Matthew gasped. This was the same person that Rebecca had described. The same person who was mean to her. Matthew swallowed his resentment.

"Sorry," Matthew said and got back to his feet.

"Um, yeah," Sheldon said getting up himself, "I'm Sheldon by the way," he added.

"I'm…" Matthew started, "late," he finished remembering what Rebecca said and opting not to introduce himself.

Matthew hurried off before Sheldon could say anything else to him.

What was that about? (Sheldon's thoughts)

* * *

(Two Days Later at Noon at a Hidden Location)

Stephen opened his eyes. He couldn't feel anything below his face.

"You're in a hospital wing," Trey spoke leaning on the door jam.

"Where?" Stephen asked his voice barely audible.

"Same building, different floor," Trey told him.

"Oh," Stephen responded.

"You'll be mobile in a week," Trey said formally, "don't hold me back," he warned.

"No prob," Stephen responded feeling sleepy.

"No respect for the English language," Trey muttered and turned to leave.

"You were like me once," Stephen said tiredly.

"Once," Trey said warningly.

"Wha' happened?" Stephen asked.

Trey gave Stephen such a dark look that Stephen went silent.

"I'm sterile," Trey said softly.

Stephen gasped.

"Trey I'm so…" Stephen started.

"It's no big deal," Trey said dismissively, "learned my lesson."

"I heard they sterilized da most defian' ones," Stephen said his voice going back to his usual dialect, "da mos' defiant ones tha' want ta 'ave children," he said sadly.

"Well I won't accidentally get a girl pregnant," Stephen said staying bright.

"I'm still sorry though," Stephen said.

After a moment of silence Stephen closed his eyes.

Soon he felt a hand rub his head gently.

"Thank You," Trey said softly.

"Your welcome," Stephen said too tired to open his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

If he wasn't too tired he would've seen something unexpected.

Trey crying.

* * *

(After School)

"Sheldon there's someone I'd like you to meet," Jenny said happily as she led him to the parking lot.

"Sure Jenny," Sheldon said brightly.

"She's awesome," Jenny gushed, "at first we were at odds but now we're friends," she said excitedly, "here name's Rebecca," she added.

"Cool name," Sheldon said, "oh oh," he said suddenly.

Jenny looked at Rebecca happily who was in her robot form in a red shirt and red Capri pants. But then she noticed that Rebecca was looking angrily at Sheldon.

"Is something wrong?" Jenny asked.

"She's…she's your friend?" Sheldon asked.

"Um, yeah," Jenny said.

"He's not going to the soda shop too is he?" Rebecca asked darkly.

"You're inviting me…to the soda shop?" Sheldon asked his body almost literally floating off the ground.

"I'm guessing he likes you," Rebecca stated, "you're not…?" she asked.

Jenny vigorously shook her head.

"Oh," Rebecca said, "so…do you have an actual explanation for your behaviour?" she asked Sheldon.

Sheldon was crashed back to Earth.

"Um," Sheldon said, "I uh…" he said, "you were kind of mean and…"

"After I got being mean to," Rebecca said incredulously.

"Okay, okay," Jenny said, "I'm certain we can…"

"No," Rebecca refused, "he tried to accuse me for his behaviour," she said, "now I demand an explanation."

"I…I thought…I thought…" Sheldon stuttered, "I thought you were stealing Jenny's job!" he revealed and broke down sobbing.

"WHAT!" Rebecca roared.

Jenny looked at Rebecca fearfully. She had seen (and felt) the repercussions of Rebecca's anger.

Just as suddenly Rebecca calmed down. But her fists were still clenched.

"Jenny," Rebecca said slowly, "I think it will be safer if I just go home," she said suddenly.

"But we…" Jenny started.

"Jenny," Rebecca revealed, "I'm on the verge of killing your friend here," she said horrifying Jenny, "TRUST ME, it's best I go home."

"Okay," Jenny said softly, "bye."

Rebecca nodded and flew off.

"You…mu…must hate me," Sheldon blubbered through his crying.

Jenny sighed and hugged him.

You can be so dumb sometimes. But this time your stupidity might've cost me a friend. (Jenny's thoughts)

Done

Death's Soulmate: Firstly I corrected an error in chapter 6. I had Wendy say the current year of the story being 1972. Now with MLAATR being set in the future and the advanced methods that are being used by Regis and Timothy to hide from the sex traders, that wouldn't be feasible. The year is actually 2071 (same year the actual show's set in – according to wikipedia anyway) and I'm correcting ch6 right now. Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
